Some semiconductor fabrication processes utilized in the manufacture of semiconductor device structures may utilize highly corrosive and highly toxic chemical species. Such hazardous chemical species may require complex safety protocols associated with the proper procedures for safe storage, handling and disposal.
A non-limiting example of a toxic chemical species commonly used in a semiconductor fabrication process is that of chlorine (Cl2) vapor. For example, chlorine vapor may be utilized in cleaning processes, etching processes and deposition processes, wherein each semiconductor process requires specialized storage, handling and disposal of the chlorine vapor and any chlorine based reaction byproducts. It is well known that chlorine vapor is extremely corrosive and therefore storage and particularly long term stable storage may require specialist corrosion resistant storage vessels and purity monitoring procedures. In addition, chlorine vapor is a highly toxic gas that attacks both the respiratory system, as well as eyes and skin. Accordingly, apparatus and methods are desirable that may utilize alternative chemical species to chlorine vapor in the manufacture of semiconductor device structures.